A Night To Remember
by ElementAquaFlarex
Summary: Jeff Hardy goes home to celebrate his WHC championship win over Cm punk. But he has a unexpected visitor that wanted to reveal something to him for a very long time. Would tonight be that night? R & R please!
1. A Night To Remember

A Night To Remember

Summary: Jeff Hardy goes home to celebrate his win over Cm Punk and New World Heavyweight Championship. He goes home to find an Unexpected visitor that wanted to reveal something to Jeff for a very long time and tonight would probably be the night.

Pairing; Jeff/?

___________________________________________________________________________________  
That's was it! He did it! Jeff Hardy had finally shown the world that he could beat Cm Punk. Jeff got up and looked on in disbelief as the referee held his hand up and awarded him the World Heavyweight Championship, The Most coveted prize on the Smackdown Roster. He could already picture how the night would play out, him and Matt driving back to their house in North Carolina party their heads off. Jeff walked up the entrance ramp after the standing ovation and claps and cheers the crowd gave him and him touching the crowds hands.

Parking Lot------

Jeff walked to the Parking lot and got in his Car and drove to his home with the WHC belt in the passenger's seat as he looked at the title and continued driving on, anxious for the night to come.

Hardyz Home---Cameron North Carolina

Jeff's Car pulled in the Driveway as Matt and Shane looked from the window and saw him. "Shuuussh! Guys Jeff's home. Now remember--" Matt was cut off as the door opened and everyone yelled surprise while Shannon turned on the lights but Matt was late so when Matt said it everyone laughed.

Jeff looked around the Room and saw Matt, Shane, Shannon, Amy, and Lucas along with the Cake on the Table that said "Happy WHC win Jeff!". Jeff put his bag down next to the door and took his shoes of and put his WHC title on the table next to the cake.

"So...You guys did this for me?" Jeff asked and walked closer to them. But as he was walking, A certain dirty Diva jumped off the stairs and crossbodyed him onto the couch as everyone laughed. Ashley got off him and stood up, "Of course we did Jeff." After she said that she offered him her hand and he got up. "Congratulations on your Win Jeffy!" Ash said and gave him a nice long hug.

"Ash your killing me." Jeff said and Ashley let go and blushed and turned away while Jeff dusted himself off.

"Well guys, What the Hell are we waitin' for? Lets Party!" Jeff screamed and Shannon worked as the DJ while Shane set up the disco ball and spotlight. Matt walked up to Jeff as picked him up and gave him a bear hug. "Happy Win Baby Brother." Matt said as Jeff's face turned red and he gasped for air.

"Matt....AIR...!" Jeff barely coughed out and Matt let him go.

Jeff went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a pie. (This is for surpisin' me Ash) Jeff thought and Yelled "Bombs Away!!!!!" Everyone turned around and looked as Jeff threw the pie at Ashley and it landed with a loud SPLATT!!!

Ash Turned and looked at Jeff with Pie on her face as she ran after him and into the bedroom were he jumped on the bed and she locked the door. " Oh No I'm Stuck in here with the Pie monster!" Jeff Screamed as she pinned him on the bed. "What're you gonna do? Pieanate me?" Jeff Said and licked all the pie off her face and off her lips.

"Yummy! Ashley Favor included!" Jeff said and ran into the closet. Ash stood still on the bed and some tears escaped her eyes and strained her face along with the make-up and mascara. Jeff opened the closet door and walked over to her. "What's wrong Ash?" "Nothing **sniff** **sniff** I just....sniff" "Just what Ash?" "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time Jeff. Ever since I met you I had this feeling for you but was to shy to tell you. I- I love you Jeff Hardy." the Punk Diva said and pressed her lips against Jeff's and he returned the favor by deepening the kiss and pulling her closer to him. After A few moments that felt like forever, they broke apart.

"I love you to, Ashley Massaro." Jeff said. "I did and I always will." Jeff then picked her up and took her down stairs. "Come on Dirty Diva, lets dance!" Jeff said and ran down the stairs. "Wait up Jeffie!" She yelled. On the dance floor Matt and Amy were dancing with Lucas in the middle jumping up on his 4 legs.

Ashley and Jeff started dancing and about 2 hours later they stopped and everyone ate cake and started chatting. "So.....Ash..." "Yea Jeff?" "You want to ditch these guys and go in my room? I have guitar hero......?" "Ok!"

After hours of playing guitar hero and Jeff beating the living crap out of Ash in every round, Ash gave up and jumped on the bed. "Hey no punks allowed on the bed." Jeff said and pushed her off the bed.

"Hey! I'm a guest and you should treat me nicely!" She whined and pouted. "Ok fine!" Jeff said and made room for her on the couch. She got up and picked Jeff up and DDT'd him on the bed. She then signaled and Starstrucked him. "Poor Jeffy." She said and rolled him over and put the covers over them as she held him tightly as he wandered off into a world of only him and Ashley.

**Read and Review Please! Should I continue or not? I need feedback! Tell me what you think about this and should I end it here or continue? Also, If you have any questions, just tell me! If I had any spelling errors please tell me I really would appreciate it!**

**=) **

**~AquaFlares21~**


	2. The Effect Of The Punk

A Night To Remember

Thanks to everyone who reviewed a don't feel like saying who but you guys know who you are.

Disclaimer: I don't own wwe.

_Italics are thoughts. _**Bold is when someone says something possessive. **

Chapter 2: Effect Of The Punk

* * *

Jeff woke up and looked at his clock on his nightstand. _10 am only? Didn't I go to bed at like 2? And for some reason I have a pain in my stomach......I wonder why?_ Jeff got up and looked around and shrugged.

He looked on his nightstand and saw an Ipod. _I don't have an Ipod......Oh...._The Memories of Last Night came back to him and he walked out his bedroom door smiling.

On his way down his saw Matt in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey Matt." Jeff said and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "So.....Jeff, get lucky last night?" Matt asked. "No.......Not yet at least." Jeff said and walked into the living room.

"So Matt, who's still here?"

"Well Jeff....Shane is in the guest Room sleeping....Shannon pasted out under the stairway......Amy's still sleeping in my room....and Ash went to the supermarket down by the corner. "Ok thanks!" Jeff said and ran out the door running as Matt just stood there then thought _Crazy Brother...._ and walked back into the kitchen.

Super Market

Ashley was in the Dairy Section of the store looking at the eggs. _Hmmm.....we might need some of these.... _She put it in the cart with the other 100 items and looked at Jeff's wallet that was in her hand. She chuckled softly to herself and turned around, bumping into someone.

She got up and saw that Cm Punk had Jeff's wallet. He laughed and walked away but Ashley chased him. "Hey, give my back the wallet, jerk!"

"No thanks...I saw it on the floor." He said and walked away but she chased him again. " Give it to me or I'll tell security!"

"So, They won't believe you, it's not yours. Hm.....Jeff Hardy. I have a bone to pick with this Freak." Punk said and turned around and saw Jeff standing there.

"Going somewhere, punk? I suggest you give me back **my **wallet and leave **my** girl alone."

"Whatever." Punk said and gave Jeff the wallet and walked off. _His girl? Hmmm.. I got my way of Revenge. Let's just say by the end of this month, 'his' girl with become __**my**__ girl. Let the games begin. _

_Hardyz Home_

Jeff and Ashley walked back in the house with a bunch of groceries and Jeff mumbling_ jerk._

"What took you guys? It's 12!" Shannon said and walked up to them.

"Well.....Me and Ash just met a little Punk that wanted to start trouble." Jeff said. "That punk being Cm Punk..."

"Ok....And the 200 groceries?"

"Ummm......I kinda used Jeff's money, heh..heh..." Ashley said and sweatdropped as Jeff chased her up the stairs and into his room.

"Well.....I guess they make a good couple." Shannon said and walked into the living room and was about to turn on their PS3 but was stopped by a knock on the door.

Sighing, Shannon got up and opened the door to see Cm Punk at the door.

"What do you want Punk? As you can see, this IS Jeff's home."

"I know, but I want to apologize for being rude at the Supermarket."

"JEFF!!!" Shannon shouted and Jeff came down the stairs with a torn shirt, messed up hair, and unbuckled pants.

"Don't ask. Ok what happened?" Jeff said. He looked at the door and saw Punk.

"What is it Punk? Can't you see I was Busy?"

"Sorry Jeff but can I speak with Ashley?"

"Sorry, but right now she's....not ready to get out of bed...." Jeff said.

"Ok well I live a few houses down so can you ask her to come see me?"

"Sure Punk." Jeff said and slammed the door in his face.

"So....Jeff....You laided a certain diva?" shannon asked

"No..."

"Oh..."

Jeff walked back up the stairs and came down a few minutes later with lucas.

"Come on Lucas lets go to Punk's house. Maybe you can attack him....I like that thought. Lets go kill Punk Lucas!" Jeff ran out the door with Lucas.

"Sigh....Better go tell Ash." Shannon said and walked up the stairs.

Punk's House

Jeff knocked on the door and Punk opened.

"Lucas attack!" Jeff yelled and Lucas chased Punk into the house. Jeff laughed and walked inside.

Jeff continued looking around and called Lucas back.

"Don't worry Punk, he doesn't bite. I'll be leaving now, Ashley will be here in a few, but don't try anything funny."

"Don't worry Champ, I just want to be her friend, and yours." Punk replied.

There was a knock on the door.

"Well that's her, I'll be going now."

"Wait, Handshake?"

"Sure Punk."

"Friends Jeff?"

"Sigh...Friends punk."

With that Jeff walked out the door and Ashley walked in.

_Oh Jeff.....You don't know what Is about to happen, hahahahahaha. _Punk Thought as Ashley stepped inside.

"Hey."

"Hey Punk."

**Cliff Hanger!** **I know it was kinda of short but next chapter will be long so don't worry! R & R please!**

**~AquaFlares21~**


	3. Reasoning With A Dirty Diva

A Night To Remember

A Big thanks to Jeff Hardy WH Champion, LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain, lilkaezy, Ainat, othgirl92, sunligh584, and evilresa16 for reviewing. You guys just gave me more motivation to continue this story and 7 reviews? Wow you guys must really like this story.

_Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold is when someone says something possessive.**__

See chapter 1 & 2 for disclaimer

Chapter 3: Reasoning With A Dirty Diva

WARNING: The Plot takes a huge change so you might not like the ending!

Punk sat down on a chair and motioned for Ash to sit on the couch.

"Ash, first things first, I want to apologize for what I did at the supermarket. I wasn't thinking. To make sure that things are clear, I made you a gift." Punk said and reached behind his chair and pulled out a wrapped up present.

"I want to give this to you as a token of my apologies to you and Jeff." Punk said and gave her the gift.

"Go Ahead. Open it."

Ash opened the present and picked up the necklace and ring. Engraved in the ring were the words "Always Your Punk" and the necklace had a diamond with tiny letters that said "True Punks".

"Punk I-It's....Beautiful!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Of Course, I made it just for you." Punk said.

"Now Ash, I want to ask you something from the bottom of my heart. Ash, will you be my girlfriend?" Punk said after getting on one knee.

"I---I--- Yes I will!" Ash said after looking at the gifts and Punk.

"Great!" Punk said and pulled her onto him and smashed their lips together. This took Ash by surprise and she tried to fight it but she soon gave in and kissed Punk back in a sweet passion.

Punk broke the Kiss and hugged her gently.

"I'll see you later, My Punk Diva." Punk said and kissed on her the cheek and walked her to the door.

_Too bad Jeff, but your little dirty Diva has succumbed to the Straight Edge Superstar. Too Easy. _Punk thought as Ash walked out the door.

Ashley walked back in Jeff's house happy with the ring and necklace on. Jeff walked up to her for a hug but stopped when he saw the necklace and ring.

"Is this some kind of joke? What the hell is this!?!" Jeff demanded.

"I knew it all along, all along that you were cheating behind my damn back! So I was just some random guy huh?! Some random guy that actually cared about you! So you would cheat on me your childhood buddy for some Punk?" Jeff yelled all in one breath.

"Screw this and screw you! I'll deal with you later, but right now I'm gonna give that damn Punk a piece of my mind!" Jeff yelled and busted through the doors running directly in Punk's direction because Punk was outside.

Ash called Matt, Shane, Shannon and Amy quickly telling them that Jeff was about to kill Punk.

Punk was whistling happily but he turned around and Jeff punched him across the jaw and punk fell. Jeff grabbed him and threw him against the car window and kept punching him in the mouth and jaw.

"Imma rearrange your face Punk!" Jeff yelled and threw him into the wall of Punk's house. He kept Punching him and blood was all over Punk's face and the wall. He got a Chair(not those fake one's ) from Punk's car and smashed Punk's face with it and the chair got blood on it.

Before Jeff could do more damage, Matt tackled Jeff to the floor and Shane held Jeff down.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO JEFF?!?!?!" Matt yelled uncontrollably and looked at Punk. There was blood all over punk's face and it was now on the wall, car, chair and Punk's shirt. Punk wasn't moving.

Ashley ran over to Punk's side and cried and screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you you sick bastard?!"

She went over and slapped Jeff across and face and that did it. Jeff got so pissed he overpowered Shane and threw Matt to the side and pushed Ash into the car. She screamed and hit the floor. "Screw you Ash! I hope I never see you again!" Jeff said and punched her across the face and then running off in the distance.

Matt got up and picked an unconscious Ash and Shane picked up Punk and took them to the hospital.

Hospital

The Doctors immediately took in Punk and Ash. Matt followed them to the rooms.

"Phil has a serious concussion along with broken ribs and a broken nose and broken jaw. Ashley just had a black eye and nothing serious." The doctor said

"Phil will have to stay here for about 3-4 months and Ashley can go home today. Have a good day." The doctor said and Matt carried Ash to the car and drove back home.

Matt got back home and laid Ash on the couch. He went up to Jeff's room and saw Jeff handcuffed to the wall and Shane with the key.

"You found him?"

"Yup. Out wandering the streets."

"Jeff....How could you?" Matt asked Jeff.

"That Bastard stole my girlfriend! I would've killed him!"

"But Jeff, you would've got sued and went to jail for the rest of your whole life!"

"I could care less as long as the Punk was dead."

"Sigh.....Jeff we all care about you....."

"I'm Sorry, Ok Matt?"

"Ok Jeff."

"I just want to be alone..."

"Ok come on Shane." Matt said and him and Shane left after uncuffing Jeff.

They walked downstairs and Amy came from the front door.

"Where were you?" Matt asked and kissed Amy.

"At Trish's house. What happened to Ashley? Some hardcore banging?" Amy asked curious

"No.....way far from that." Matt said and explained what happened.

"Oh My God....." Amy said

"Yeah...Let's go clubbing with Shannon." Matt said and Shannon came down the stairs and they walked out the door.

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Even though the Plot changed and took a whole new direction please still review and give me your opinion and feedback! I appreciate flames and reviews!**

**Next Chapter: Ashley has to cope with what happened and with Jeff as they are home alone by themselves. What will happen between the two? Read to find out and review to let the story continue!**

**~AquaFlares21~ :) **


	4. Confession

A Night To remember

OK guys I'm back after a long wait and hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.

But first, reviewers:

**evilresa16: I can understand that you are confused and you will be more confused this chapter(well not really) and glad you liked the story.**

**Ainat: Wow your speechless lol. Jeff shouldn't have done what he did but hey, he was just a little pissed(I wish it was a little) and I'm sure you will enjoy this chapter. **

**Jeff Hardy WH champ: Yea I know it was a bad ending to a great story and I hope you still continue to like the story.**

**justbornawsome: Yea omg is what I said after I reread the chapter. Jeff is just...wow.**

**Sunligh584: Thanks and I agree when you say the story is heating up. No problem I enjoy writing stories for you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Lilkaezy: I agree the chapter was hot and I'm glad you liked it and I didn't like the ending either but it had to be done. **

**Thanks to all 6 reviewers you gave me a lot more encouragement. **

By the way, if you didn't read it on my profile, my story Triple Confusion and this story will have only **2** more chapters and then I will work on sequels. I say 20 chapters+, but I still don't know yet.

Now, continuing the story!

Warning: The plot takes another big change in this chapter! :)

Chapter 4: Confession

Ashley woke up about 1 hour later holding her eye. She looked around and saw Jeff making himself toast while humming to the song _I Hate Everything About You._ By Three Days Grace on his Ipod. Jeff truly thought that the song fit the moment he was in.

Ashley got up and tried to sneak up the stairs but Jeff easily noticed her.

"You're up." Jeff said not even looking at her.

"I don't want to talk to you." Ash mumbled.

"Well your gonna have to." Jeff said and walked out of the kitchen and in front of her.

"Why did you just leave me like that?" Jeff asked and looked straight into Ash's eyes. Ash truly, had no answer. She just let her body get the best of her.

"I-I don't know." Ash said and looked in Jeff's eyes then looked down.

"You know why I attacked him. You know I would've killed him. And then you defend him and slap me? I thought we were friends?" Jeff asked with a soft expression on his face.

"I-I just reacted too fast." Ash she looking down as tears started forming in her eyes.

"You know what Ash. If you truly love your Punk that much, then take your stuff, put it in his house, and go to the hospital and never come back and she me again." Jeff said as his expression changed to anything but soft.

The tears starting pouring down faster as Ashley hung her head down.

"If you love him that much, then walk out that door and NEVER come see me again!" Jeff screamed at her which only made her tears come down faster.

"And If you love me, then look me straight in the eyes and say you love me." Jeff said as his expression turned soft again.

"I-I" Ash couldn't finish as she burst in to tears.

"So you don't love me." Jeff said and frowned.

"No I-"

"If you love me, then look me in the eyes and say you love me!" Jeff screamed at her again.

Ash looked at Jeff straight in the eyes.

"I love you Jeff Hardy." She said and the tears stopped.

Jeff's expression changed from angry and heartless to loving and soft as he looked her and smiled.

"I love you to Ash." Jeff said and hugged her.

"But why did you leave me?" Jeff asked.

"It was a stupid move, I just wasn't thinking." Ash confessed and looked Jeff in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything Jeff." Ash said and looked down.

"No Ash, I'm the one who's sorry." Jeff said and put her chin up and kissed her on the lips.

"Now let's go outside, It's late and we can just look at the stars." Jeff said and took her hand.

"I'd be honored Jeff." Ashley said and Jeff took her outside.

At The Hospital

Punk laid in his bed as he dialed someone's number.

"Yeah Punk?"

"In three months, I'll be out of this hospital. I want you to bring someone with you. And in three months is Matt and Amy's Anniversary. When they are away, All three of us will attack Jeff while I take Ash away." Punk explained as the other person laughed on the other side.

"Alright Punk." The person said.

"And Randy, bring someone you can count on." Punk said.

"On it." Randy replied.

"Goodnight Randy." Punk said and hung up before laughing evilly.

Ash and Jeff both looked up at the stars as they laid on the grass in the front yard.

"You know Ash, I never thought you would come back to me." Jeff said and looked at Ash.

"I course I would've I love you always and forever Jeff." Ash replied.

"Good, because I got you something." Jeff said and reached into his pocket. Out of his pocket revealed a enclosed purple velvet box.

Jeff got on one knee and opened the box and it revealed a blue and purple colored ring, the style jeff dyes his hair.

"Ashley Marie Massaro, Will you marry me, Jeffrey Nero Hardy?" Jeff asked and looked her in the eyes.

Ash got lost in Jeff's soft and caring eyes and answered. "I'd be honored." Jeff then put the ring on carefully and kissed her passionately when he finished putting the ring on.

After moments of what seemed forever, they broke apart.

Without another word Jeff guided Ash up the stairs and into the bedroom, and locked the door. Then they did what you would expect, before falling asleep in each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow I'm pretty impressed with myself. Review Please? Did you like it? * Sob * Next chapter is the final chapter, Sob*. **

**Next Chapter: It's Three months later, and Punk comes with Randy and the person that YOU reviewers choose you come attack poor Jeffy. **

**Remember you choose the person is your reviews! **

**~AquaFlares21~ :)**


	5. Wait What?

A Night To Remember

**Well...Here It Is, The Final Chapter of A Night To Remember. You know, at first I thought this would be a one-shot, but of course, my readers urged me to continue. But don't worry, I decided to end this story with 5 chapters because I have a WHOLE new plot for the Sequel: Don't Want To Remember.**

**Just wanna point out the people that have been with me to the end with this story: Ainat, justbornawsome, evilresa16, lilkaezy, sunligh584, jeff hardy wwe champion, and othgirl92. Thanks! **

**Now your the people that have added to favorites: justawsome and lilkaezy thanks!**

**And finally, the alerts: 16miki112, Ainat, evilresa16, justbornawsome, lilkaezy, othgirl92, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, and wwegirl92thanks guy you rock!**

**A/N: Like I said, this chapter kinda takes another plot change but you guys will kinda get the hang of it. Please don't hate me for it!**

**Chapter 5: Wait What?**

**3 months later**

Jeff was in his room putting on his tuxedo and tie. He grumbled as he tied the tie. "These things are so annoying." he said and finally finished it. He straightened out his crazily-dyed hair; which was a mixture of blue and red.

He walked out of his room and waited patiently for Ashley to come out the bathroom. Today was of course, their wedding day.

"Hurry up Ash! We're gonna be late!" Jeff yelled.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Ash yelled back and opened the door. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing!" Jeff replied and pulled Ash in for a small kiss. Ash was dressed in a silver-velvet dress that reached all the way to her legs and then had silver and blue high-heels to match. Her hair was dyed a pinkish-blonde with black highlights. She also had on make-up, mascara and eyeliner.

"Let's go, we'll be late." Jeff said and carried Ash to his car bride-style with them both giggling on the way.

~----~

Punk, Randy, and Kane all entered the chapel armed with weapons that were secretly hidden. "Make sure that Jeff doesn't make it out here alive, ok men?" Punk asked

"You got it." Randy said and Kane just smiled his malicious smile.

Matt, Amy, Shannon, and Shane were all seated in the first row, anxiously waiting for Jeff and Ash.

As he priest began talking Randy waited by the door with a pistol in his hand. Jeff and Ashley bursted through the doors as everyone clapped. Randy got the signal from Punk and shot a bullet at the priest which pierced through his suit as he fell on the alter, dead.

Punk punched one of the camera men and took his mic.

"Jeff Hardy, your time has come." Punk said and walked out of the back with Kane and Randy.

"What the hell do you want punk?" Jeff asked hesitantly.

"Oh Jeff....I want you dead." Punk said and Randy pulled out the pistol that he shot the priest with.

"Randy, shoot him." Punk stated and Randy cocked the gun and aimed at Jeff.

"You gotta be kidding, your not really gonna shoot me are ya?" Jeff said.

"Nope, we'll actually shoot him." Randy said and shot Shannon in the arm as he collapsed to the ground.

"Holy Hell! You sick bastard!" Amy yelled.

"Say another word and you're next girl." Punk said.

"Now, I'm trying to make this simple. Jeff, you can either die now, or die now. It's not a choice, it's a statement." Punk said.

"If anyone gets in my way, I will kill them. Kane, take the witnesses out." He said and Kane pulled out a flamethrower.

Randy cocked the gun again and shot at Jeff, who ducked and the bullet ricocheted and hit Punk.

"Damn it! Randy watch your aim!" Punk yelled and slapped him.

Randy snapped and shot Punk in the gut as he coughed out blood.

"Traitor...." Punk said as he dropped to the floor.

"You know what....." Randy trailed and shot Kane in the head, killing him instantly.

"What the hell are you doing Randy?" Matt asked as they tended Shannon's wounds.

"I just did what was needed." Randy said and walked out.

"I guess we should reschedule the wedding?" Matt asked and everyone looked at him.

"Now this will truly be a night to remember." Jeff said and everyone laughed in the midst of the events to come.

**~---~**

**THE END! NOT! lol**

**Now you ask: What the hell was that? **

**Yes, it was confusing but, I felt the need to end it early so the sequel come come sooner. **

What could I have in mind? Hwo am I gonna continue this story? Well you'll have to find out later....

Like it?

Love it?

Hate it?

Think it sucked?

Then review!

But flamerz will be shunned!

Cya soon!

~Elementz


End file.
